


To Be Loved

by GypseyRay



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypseyRay/pseuds/GypseyRay
Summary: Bucky was confused by his soulmark but loved her regardless. Darcy was terrified of hers and hated the world for it.





	1. Chapter 1

When young Darcy Lewis was born, her parents knew something was wrong. The doctors didn’t congratulate them, no, they told them how sorry they were and solemnly handed the young couple their new born baby girl. Claire Lewis wept the minute she saw her daughter’s words but they were not happy tears. No, the words gently curving alone her new born daughters leg left no happy meeting, no forever after. Instead they promised only sadness and death.

Darcy had her first boyfriend at fourteen and she though it was love. His name was Tommy and he was kind and he was blank. He had no soulmate and she had no intention of meeting hers. They went out for two years before one day, after a heavy make-out session, he put his hand up her skirt and he saw them, the words she had tried so long to ignore. Tommy left for college a week later and never spoke to Darcy again. She swore to never open herself up to rejection again.

Ian was the acceptation to the rule and she loved every second of her time with him. He didn’t shy away from her words, he accepted them for all they were and all she was. It was the first time in years Darcy truly felt like maybe she could have a happily ever after. She was foolish to think so. Ian met his soulmate only four months into their relationship and while he insisted that it wouldn’t come between them she knew it would. She broke up with him that night and left the next day. He deserved happiness even if she would never have it.

He was getting married and he invited her. She knew after three years she should be okay with it, her and Ian were friends even, but it still stung. There he was, happy with his soulmate, and she was still alone, dreading the day she met hers. That dread being what brought Darcy to the communal kitchen on the day her life changed.

She walked into the kitchen looking for something, anything, to drown the day out (and let’s be honest, Tony had the best alcohol) when she saw him, The Winter Soldier or Bucky or whatever it is he went by now a days. She was truthfully to upset to care. No, instead she took the first bottle she could find (seriously, only Tony would have a whole supply of gran patron just sitting around) and took a swig. Her companion, whatever he wanted to be called, simply raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

“Just kill me now so I don’t have to go to this stupid wedding with their stupid, stupid, love.” She said before realizing who she said it to. What idiot tells a recovering assassin to kill them? Darcy, that’s who because Darcy was an idiot with a death wish apparently, she needed to leave and now. Fuck, he was talking.

Darcy barely had time to register what he said before she dropped the bottle and shot across the room, crying and hugging him tightly. She wasn’t going to be alone forever; she was going to live to get to know her soulmate. He wasn’t a murderer, well he was but still, he wasn’t going to murder HER and that was enough for Darcy.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky’s words confused him. Most dames he knew loved weddings but his apparently did not, at all. He wasn’t sure who was getting married but apparently, it was enough to get her to ask a total stranger to end her life to prevent her from going. He really hoped she was joking because Bucky had no intentions of killing his soulmate, or anyone for that matter.

He waited for years to meet her but she never did come and eventually the war came in her place and the dame who hated weddings wasn’t his biggest problem. Staying alive to meet her was. He didn’t have a death wish, he really didn’t, but here he was, falling. He wasn’t going to meet her, he wasn’t going to find out why she hated weddings, he wasn’t going to get to change her mind… he was starting to hate love just as much as she seemed to.

HYDRA couldn’t take his words, no matter how much they tried. The soldier’s words were his and they tied him to the world. Maybe they would have been better off cutting off his other arm to, permanently removing his words because those words, still as vibrant as the day he was born tied him to the world, she may not believe in love but the soldier loved her already because she made him human.

Things had finally calmed down and Tony let him into the tower James was… he wasn’t sure what he was. He had lived enough for a hundred life times and yet he still felt incomplete, like he was missing something. That emptiness kept him up at nights, more so than the nightmares ever did, and it was why he was sitting up in the communal kitchen in the middle of the night. He had expected to be alone, like he was every night, and to just think before sneaking back to his apartment in the morning before Steve woke up (he loves the punk but he needed space) when an angry looking da…. woman walked in. Man was she a woman: curvy figure, curly chocolate brown hair, and a rather healthy appetite for alcohol it would appear. He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the woman, wondering just what she was doing in the kitchen at three in the morning and just why he hadn’t met her yet.

She spoke to him and his world stood still. She was his soulmate… he had a soulmate and she was gorgeous. He was so caught up in her he realized he hadn’t said anything and she was leaving. Apparently, he was no longer the same smooth man he used to be because the first thing that came to mind was probably not the best thing to say.

“Shooting you would be the most effective way to do it.” He just told his soulmate he would shoot her… nice going James, good first impression. She wasn’t running away though, why was she running toward him? Didn’t she know who he was? She was crying and hugging him and she wanted him. She wanted him. HE was wanted. James was loved.


End file.
